


【GBDR/双享桶】—并不是猫猫日！—

by Chuanxiao



Series: Gundam Build divers Re:Rise [1]
Category: Gundam Build Divers, Gundam Build divers Re:Rise, ガンダムビルドダイバーズRe:RISE
Genre: Multi, THS, 是Kyoya不是Kyouya, 有的角色名字可能并不准确, 给点响悠吧qwq, 设定集还没出
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuanxiao/pseuds/Chuanxiao
Summary: CP：风间&迈雅、少量的冠军悠人（响悠）试图冠冕堂皇地讲一些不存在的生草事情，源自跟阿罗的口嗨，设定集和日后谈没出来，食物的名称就稍微编了两个并且编了编村民的现状。极速短打，如有病句错字还请见谅。我只是一个想看悠人飞机耳的俗人罢了。—————————————————————————————
Relationships: Kisugi Kyoya | Kujou Kyoya/Kuga Hiroto, Torimachi Kazami|Kazami/Maia
Series: Gundam Build divers Re:Rise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047487
Kudos: 1





	【GBDR/双享桶】—并不是猫猫日！—

**Author's Note:**

> CP：风间&迈雅、少量的冠军悠人（响悠）
> 
> 试图冠冕堂皇地讲一些不存在的生草事情，源自跟阿罗的口嗨，设定集和日后谈没出来，食物的名称就稍微编了两个并且编了编村民的现状。极速短打，如有病句错字还请见谅。
> 
> 我只是一个想看悠人飞机耳的俗人罢了。
> 
> —————————————————————————————

“锵锵锵——！！”

风间开心地把显示面板分享给其他三个队友，“快看快看！刚才的任务奖励！就是这个！耶！”

似乎是因为最近限时的特别奖励任务的公布，GBN的平均在线人数多了不少，再配上活动期间固定设施内少见的活动装扮，就算是分区的游戏大厅都变得格外热闹起来。

“啊？”帕鲁看着展示栏里的物品抖了抖耳朵，“限定版适性猫咪装扮？这就是你想要的……哎？！等等、风间为什么想要这个啊！”

风间抹着鼻子嘿嘿笑了起来：“不觉得很可爱么？况且刚才的任务我们打得不也挺开心的嘛，就当是愉快的任务之后的额外奖励嘛！”

“哎？那倒是、可是？”帕鲁看了看另外两位没什么发言的队友，“想要猫耳的话登录时明明也可以设置或者商城里也有可以购买的……”

“嘛不用管那么多啦！马上就要到约定时间了，还要帮他们准备东西呢，快点用啦！”风间毫不犹豫地朝启用按钮摁了下去。

悠人这时才露出了有些惊讶的脸色，帕鲁闻言则竖起了尾巴。

“等、等下风间——”

“滴！装扮启用。”程式化的电子女音响起。

帕鲁忍不住惊呼出声：“哇啊——！”

艾多拉几乎没什么特别寒冷的时候，对亚萨来说，与其躲避短暂的冬日里并不一定会有降雪，不如说从前大人们口中的白银之塔才更加冷漠可怕，不过那也已经是过去式了。

唯独这个季节没有恩加果实。比如刚刚迈雅就说今年的存量差不多已经吃完了。

“为什么不多留一些呢？”胡兰问。

“好啦，小孩子不要吃太多油炸的东西，剩下的还要留新年的时候吃呢。”迈雅抱着木桶从厨房里出来，“时间不早了，拿好东西，我顺路送你们去穆兰那里学习。”

“啊——”三个孩子不约而同地发出了沮丧的声音。

屋外传来一阵嘈杂声。迈雅推开门，冷空气涌进房间，三个不怕冷的小家伙紧跟在后面好奇地探出头。

个子最高的风间好找得很，迈雅看着他头顶毛茸茸的耳朵怀疑地眯起了眼睛。

嘈杂声来自因新闻而聚集了的其他村民：“真不愧是创形者大人！果然耳朵也毫无问题！”

“原来创形者大人们也有尾巴啊……”

“都变成圣兽大人了……？”

径直朝这边走来的风间原本正朝别人笑着打招呼，看到迈雅出来，很高兴似的挑高了眉毛，“呦！还好么？”一边说着头顶的耳朵尖还抖了抖。

几个小孩子倒是先跑了出去。“风间！是风间！有尾巴的风间！”

风间蹲下身抱起亚萨放到肩膀上，揉了揉另外两个的头：“哈哈你们几个最近有好好听姐姐的话么？”

“有啊有啊！”

“托瓦纳偷吃盐以为是糖，咸得喝了好多水。托瓦纳好笨。”

“胡兰连爬树都不会！”

亚萨好奇地摸摸风间的耳朵，对方的耳朵居然还抖了抖：“哇！风间以前为什么没有耳朵？”

风间汗颜：“我以前也有啦！不过不是这种……”

迈雅纳闷地看着他。

“嘿嘿，你看，这下是不是跟你一样了？”风间笑着说，“我说了这种程度的事情很轻松的吧！”

迈雅愣了愣，她身后的尾巴摇了摇，“呃，好吧……但是干嘛在这种事上这么用心啊！”她突然语气一转生气了似的，红着脸把手上的木桶怼到风间怀里。

“这么有精神的话，去割糖浆去！”

“就是这样！难得运气这么好正好有奖励任务我又给完成了的！这不是挺好的耳朵和尾巴么？居然又发脾气搞什么嘛……”风间蹲在树干前一边百无聊赖地拿小刀划着树皮一边噘着嘴嘟囔，“啊这么大一片树林！割一棵才流那么一点点树浆，要割多久啊！”

帕鲁摸着树干：“这个有点像是……”

“这个猫咪装扮是队伍制使用的，使用之前应该征询一下大家的意见吧。”坐在一旁树桩上的芽依抬起头朝一旁看了一眼，不远处的悠人也头顶着一对猫耳，斗篷下面垂着一条跟他发色同色的尾巴，也在那边割糖浆。

“……虽然我没什么意见。”芽依收回视线。和其他人不一样的是，她头上的耳朵里侧是和她眼睛一样的绿色。

“也不是什么坏东西嘛……况且我觉得挺可爱的。”看得出芽依意指悠人，风间顿时没了底气似的嘟囔起来，“我不会挑装扮，只有这个装扮是自动适性使用者的。事到如今，如果是重要的事我不会这么做的啦。”他嘟起嘴朝空中吹气，看着呼出的水气凝成成团的雾气散去。

帕鲁在旁边一副松了口气似的样子：“太好了，我还以为要长出两对耳朵了……啊不是、毕竟我原本就有耳朵了……”

风间斜眼睛：“你的重点居然在这里么？”

“帕鲁是狐狸吧？”芽依问道。

“哎？啊……是？”

“嗯，很适合帕鲁。”

“啊？啊！多谢夸奖……芽依小姐的猫耳和尾巴也很可爱！”

“唔。”芽依面无表情地站起来，但身后垂着的尾巴摇来摇去的，“所以，风间，为什么要猫咪装扮？”

“啊？”风间整理好引流布上的褶皱把布垂进木桶里，然后泄气似的一屁股坐到旁边的枯树干上，他摸着下巴想了想，“之前我问迈雅他们的……那个什么节来着？总之感觉就是很像我们新年的那种节日啦！据说他们会搞庆典，会做很多好吃的之类的。我问她我们也可以参加么？她说可以啊没问题，但是刚说完就又说不行不行，什么晚饭没有办法一起吃，我又没有耳朵尾巴什么的嘟嘟囔囔的说我不行……”

“啊？”帕鲁的动作呆住了。

连悠人都停下了手上的动作看了过来。

风间用力拍了一把坐着的树干：“我可是圣盾骑士风间！不行这种词怎么可能出现在我身上哎！啊这什么东西扎手疼疼疼……”

一阵沉默。

“那、那个……也可能是我想多了，但是……”帕鲁红着脸反复张了好几次嘴，但犹豫了好一会儿也没确定好怎么开口。

“那种节日是只有家人才能在一起吃晚饭的吧？”芽依说。

“啊？是么？”风间愣了愣。

“不是你自己说那个是跟我们的新年差不多的节日么？”悠人走过来语气很无奈似的补了一句，“实际根本就不是有没有耳朵跟尾巴的问题吧。”

“啊。”风间感觉自己的思路就像是终于修掉了那个碍事的水口——“啪嗒”一下正好接合的零件一样明朗了。

“啊。啊啊……。”

风间张了张嘴，眼睛发直：“啊，但是，也挺可爱的，对吧，猫耳，啊哈哈，是吧帕鲁。”

“帕鲁是狐狸耳朵。”

“啊、是！挺可爱的……”

气氛一度十分尴尬。

“我回去看看他们的围猎。”悠人开始收拾工具。

帕鲁愣了愣：“哎？但是我们说要帮村子里割糖浆……”

“不是有有更好的获取树浆的方法么。”悠人把擦净的割刀收回刀鞘里。这把刀还是刚刚回到村子里时遇到的古鲁斯先生借给他的，刀鞘不知是什么皮质的，看得出保养得十分精心。

“确实……我刚才也想说这个树浆让我想起加拿大的枫糖浆，他们会在糖枫树的树干上打孔插管，这样方便采集……哦对啊！这个我们可以告诉他们的！”帕鲁锤了下手。

悠人点点头：“这边虽然没有普遍的制作管型工具的技术，但说不定还有其他的替代品，类似竹子的空心植物……或者先人遗存的物品之类的。”

“但是现在来得及么？”芽依偏头，“我听说今天晚上就要开始炼糖浆了。”

“嗯，我这也差不多有一桶了。”悠人点点头拎起看着就不轻的木桶，“这个树浆挺甜的。”

风间大声嚷嚷起来：“啊？你什么时候割了那么多的！”

“刚才。”悠人答道，“那我先回去了。”

“嗯我马上也去。”芽依道，她这边也快差不多了。

“啊我也快了……稍等一会儿我也去！”帕鲁手忙脚乱地跑去干活。

“啊？！你们怎么都趁我不注意——可恶我也要去！看着吧我马上就做完！”风间一边嚷着一边从树干上跳起来就冲向旁边的树。

跟横渡宇宙不一样，这次节日前的准备工作远比他们想象的要多，起码现在离节日还有将近一个月的时间，村民们就都在陆陆续续地准备了。等着炼糖浆的时候，帕鲁蹲在炼釜附近给孩子们讲了很久地球上有关新年的各种传说和不同国家有着各种各样的节日准备的事情。

“听起来……地球好大！”

“地球好大！”好几个孩子一齐嚷着。

“红色可以趋福辟邪……么？”比孩子们还要专注地听完了全程的芽依摸着下巴沉思起来。

“我——说——这样搅拌就可以了吧！”隔着蒸腾的雾气风间大声喊道。

“是的可以了！啊风间先生！不用那么卖力的——”扎布恩有些惊讶地说道。煮沸的树液咕嘟咕嘟地响着，连着柴火的声音噼里啪啦，只听风间对着煮锅大喊着：“哦啦哦啦哦啦哦啦——”

“笨蛋那么用力搅拌的话会起泡沫啊！”刚过来的迈雅一拳锤到风间背上。

“所以？意思是大家的耳朵和尾巴其实不是真的？”弗莱迪有些沮丧似的，“我还想说大家的尾巴看起来很不错……没想到帕鲁先生的居然也不是真的……”

“嗯……一部分吧。”悠人也没想好怎么解释能让弗莱迪好理解些，遂表达得模糊起来，“我们这边人类虽然是没有尾巴的，但是很多人也很喜欢，所以才会有这种的。”悠人指了指自己的头顶。

“啊……！”弗莱迪的眼睛闻言顿时亮了起来，“那太好了！尾巴和耳朵就是……嗯，我好像不太懂风间先生的话，但我想喜欢尾巴和耳朵一定是正义的！”

“嗯？”悠人不明所以。

似乎是因为没找到正确的措辞，弗莱迪颇有些语无伦次地：“虽然你说是、风间先生擅自使用的，但悠人先生的耳朵和尾巴其实很适合你！真的很合适！就像现在尾巴翘起来了一点——悠人先生很少表露情绪，所以平时如果你不开口的话，甚至都猜不到你内心真实的想法……悠人先生总是很沉默。”

“啊……？”悠人困惑地回头看了一眼，“尾巴……”

“但是尾巴翘起来了，大家就也知道悠人先生其实也很开心了！”弗莱迪的眼睛衬着夜色中的火光闪闪发光，“耳朵和尾巴能告诉大家悠人先生其实也很期待黑糖饼和酥茶，或者工作累了想要休息，这样大家也能够回应你！”

“啊……”悠人发觉弗莱迪大概还是没有明白他所说的“形象装扮”是怎么回事，而且艾多拉这边也可能是因为种族原因，审美判断也不太一样。

但他承认，这孩子的话让他心情好了起来。

“所以创形者们……有耳朵和尾巴大家一定都很高兴！”弗莱迪笑着说。

“悠人！悠人在这里！”一群小孩子朝这边跑了过来。

“我说悠人一定是细细的尾巴！”

“你看见过了吧！”

小孩子们一边喊着一边朝悠人扑了过来。“悠人！”“悠人哥哥！”

等到帕鲁和芽依跟过来的时候已经有小家伙趴到悠人的肩头了，少年托着孩子防止他掉下来的同时脸上挂着无奈的笑容。小家伙们抓着他的斗篷兴奋地叫着。

“悠人哥哥的耳朵！软软的！”

“尾巴！”

“软软的！”

“——所以我说啊！晚餐可是很重要的！你这笨蛋！”另一边传来了迈雅恼羞成怒的声音。

帮艾多拉的村民做完今天的准备时已经不早了，等到创型者队离开艾多拉退回到游戏大厅，悠人已经有点困了。

因为白天刚启用装扮的时候发现猫耳和猫尾的动作会随着心情自己动，他起初确实是有点局促，导致精神紧绷了好长一段时间，直到等着炼糖浆的时候才好些。

再加上刚刚的那杯特制汁，感觉上有点像是啤酒，加了刚炼好的糖浆之后香气格外醇厚，喝得他有点发热。

在游戏里应该不会醉酒吧……虽然艾多拉是真实的。

正想着这种问题的时候，走在前面的风间却突然停了下来，悠人一头撞在风间的背上。

“哦！您、您好！”风间似乎慢了半拍，说完才忙回头让开身，“悠人！抱歉，我刚才吓了一跳……”

“唔。”悠人困惑地摸着鼻子，他抖了抖耳朵不满地甩着尾巴，“怎么了？”

他抬起头刚想说话，就看见了熟悉的深色制服，而在确认了其中为首的金发男人的存在后，悠人突然酒醒了大半。

九条响也颇为意味深长地挑起了眉。

“晚上好，悠人君……新装扮很好看。”

悠人飞机耳了。

—end.—

**Author's Note:**

> 注：猫的飞机耳是指猫在受到惊吓时耳朵向下撇的动作。


End file.
